1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to air freshener devices and more particularly to a high-performance, multipurpose cartridge-based liquid dispensing air freshener, of which can be used in many ways by using various special chassis adaptations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a desire to make the ambient air more pleasing in personal living spaces, professional office settings and in motor vehicles where the atmosphere within such confined spaces contains unpleasant odors from such things as smoking, cooking and pets. Additionally, there is a desire for insect and pest control in these spaces and is an ongoing need.
It can be appreciated that air fresheners have been in use for years. Devices for producing such a scent or fragrance are well known in the prior art, and have been extensively used indoors and in vehicles. The prior art describes many of such devices that may be employed for use in these spaces for both air freshening and insect control. These devices encompass a myriad of designs by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The disadvantage with many air freshener devices is that the fragrance-producing material is quickly depleted or consumed whereby a strong fragrance is generated for a short time. Furthermore, some prior devices have not been refillable, and therefore in order to maintain the emission of fragrance for a long period of time, it has been necessary to replace the entire device.
Various types of dispensing devices have been devised and used in which an aerosol material is intermittently discharged as a spray into a room by either a clock mechanism that forms a part of the device or an electrically operated valve that is also included as an integral part of the dispenser. The disadvantages of these devices is that the pressurized aerosol liquid and dispensers used therewith are relatively expensive, are bulky and provide only a periodic dispensing very high concentrations of fragrance for very short bursts.
Many other prior art describe devices that provide electrical heating devices for dispensing such materials as air fresheners, deodorizers, and insect control materials. Such devices may often comprise a reservoir of liquid to be dispensed, an electric heater to warm the liquid to cause it to vaporize more readily, and an electrical plug to plug the device into an electric outlet for power. These devices have very little to no control over the fragrance output, where the device continuously works as long as it is plugged in.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose the unique combination of components and features of the present invention that substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved liquid dispensing air freshener system which can be used for freshening air and/or dispensing pesticides. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
Various objects and advantages of the present invention, and its most novel features, will be particularly pointed out in this disclosure.